omni_dimensional_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Abyss
The Abyss is an unstable nonphysical plane of existence made entirely of thought-stuff. It is inhabited by many different species of monsters, with the most powerful inhabitant being POLYBIUS. It overlaps with other universes every few million years. History The Abyss has existed for who knows how long, and no one knows where it came from. It has been called the afterlife and even hell by some species. Others could only dream of studying its strange properities. For eons it has "overlapped" with universes all over the multiverse, influencing the minds of sentient beings and even causing the creation of religions based around it. Every few million years the abyss moves from universe to universe for reasons unknown. Legends say that one day the abyss will overlap with an unlucky reality to the point that they will merge together, unleashing its nightmarish inhabitants into the physical plane. Overlapping The abyss overlaps with other planes of existence every few million years, appearing in the form of dreams or nightmares. If the abyss has overlapped with a universe enough, pieces of itself can enter the physical plane and be manipulated with. In some cases these pieces form into "souls" depending on if said overlapped universe has life. The reason for this is unknown. The result of this is the creation of lifeforms with souls and the natural ability to slightly influence the abyss. This ability can be strengthed if one knows how to manipulate their soul. (Ex: Pyschics, Dream Jumpers, etc) Some powerful abyss manipulators can even enter the abyss through dreams or astral projection for a limited time. There are a few species in the multiverse that have even used the abyss to advance their race. However there are only a few known beings that have sucessfully abandoned their physical forms and entered the abyss permanently, one of them being POLYBIUS. Description The Abyss is an ever changing endless landscape, however it is influenced by the minds of whatever enters it. Whatever has a soul and/or a brain can influence the abyss. How much influence depends on how powerful their mind is.(For example, a highly trained or powerful pyschic would be almost godlike in the abyss). However, recently most of its landscape has been warped by POLYBIUS, and other nightmarish beings that have recently entered the abyss. Currently it is described to resemble a black and white wasteland. Why or how it was influenced to become like this is unknown. There are ten known regions of this wasteland: The Forest The Forest is a black and white looping area covered in abstract trees. The landscape mostly repeats on itself like a never ending projection, but will change every once in a while. This has caused many to become forever lost in the forest, trying to find a way out. The forest is also crawling with the souls of the deceased and monsters created by nightmares. Most of them are average in strength however. The Cylinder The Cylinder is a cylinder shaped floating landmass that hovers in a gigantic thundercloud. This landmass has its own gravitational pull so its inhabitants never fall off. On the Cylinder are deep canyons filled with caves. These caves are home to soul eating monsters and demons. Anyone unlucky enough to wander into the caves usually gets eaten alive. The Cylinder's exit is a hidden deep cave, but no one has ever found it. The Ocean Of Cubes The Ocean is a green large body of water that stretches for infinity in every direction. Inside the Ocean are many deep trenches and underwater caves, crawling with all sorts of bizarre looking sea creatures. Most of the creatures in the ocean feed on emotions or each other, but the more predatory ones feed on souls. It is said that the predators are attracted to fear and hatred. The most well known inhabitants of this strange ocean are the Cubes, brainless glowing pink cubes that are attracted to positive emotions. Once the cubes find a soul expressing happy emotions they warp them to a random region in the abyss. The predators ignore cubes, finding their taste disgustingly sweet. The Ruins The Ruins is a desert wasteland covered in decaying abstract structures that resemble buildings. Phantoms are said to hide in these abandoned structures, looking for souls and emotions to devour. The only way out of the ruins is through the mouth of a grumpy creature called "The Pitt". It only opens its mouth when it feels like it unfortunately. The Cloud The Cloud is a fluffy maze filled with fog, filled with demons that wander around the maze. It is said to give an eerie feeling to newcomers once they enter it. Often thunder booms throughout the Cloud. The maze's structure changes every few hours. Its exit is guarded by two golems made of clouds and eyeballs. The Golems only let whoever they deem worthy pass. The Tree The Tree is an infinitely growing alien tree that resides in a white abyss. The tree is gigantic and hallow, and its leaves are made of ice and rock. The ghosts of animals live inside the tree, along with a few angry poltergiests. Its most well known inhabitants are The Ants, a race of giant intelligent ants. They hide from the angry spirits that live in the tree. The Tree's exit has never been seen or found. The THE The THE is a gigantic cave made of blocks, its inhabitants are humanoids made of blocks. These humanoids are constantly screaming out names that start with "The". The only way out is to beat the biggest block person in a name competition. The Tower The Tower is a gigantic black tower made of sharp geometric shapes, it floats in a nightmarish black void filled with eyes. The Tower is where POLYBIUS lives. Inside the tower are millions of rooms, all filled with strange colorful objects and furniture. The entire tower is in essence, POLYBIUS's home. The top of the tower is connected to a strange black and white pulsating heart, with veins that lead into nowhere. Even POLYBIUS himself is unsure where the heart came from, and cannot remove it. The Sphere The Sphere is where dreams and nightmares from beings connected the Abyss occur. A powerful soul can use it to enter almost any dream in any overlapped universe. Nightmares and Phantoms are often seen here. The Tesseract The Tesseract is a never ending four dimensional cube with a three dimensional interior. It seems to be made of hardlight and energy. Its surface is covered in circuits and transforms often. The Tesseract overlaps with the real world, allowing POLYBIUS to enter the real world in an energy form. MATRIX has full control over the Tesseract and lives in it. Inhabitants *Ghosts *Demons *Phantoms *Cubes *Emotion Forms *Poltergiests *POLYBIUS *Pyschic Goblins *Cloud Golems *Block People *The Pitt *Nightmares *MATRIX *DOMIN8 *Banshees *Spirit Monkeys *Shadow People *Giant Spiders *Alien Ghosts *T.Rex Mailmen has no physical dimensions or mass, and doesn't even exist in any dimensions. Yet it still behaves like regular matter. However onl Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Locations Category:Extremely Dangerous Category:Afterlifes Category:BizarreWorld Stuff